Stop
by Scream to the Stars
Summary: "We should stop." "We should," she just surged forward to connect their lips again.


"What are you doing?" the soft voice startled her, and Korra turned slightly to see him. A blush immediately covered his cheeks. He hadn't been expecting Korra to be out and about in her chest and lower bindings, especially not because they were getting thoroughly soaked in the pouring rain. Her hair was down as well, a black blanket in the night.

"Standing in the rain," she said goodnaturedly, as if it was completely obvious. She turned away from him again, raising her arms halfway, palms up. Water danced across her fingertips and she twirled them slightly, bending the water, before letting it continue to fall to the ground. She seemed to be the picture of serenity out here and he didn't want to mess with it.

"Why would you do that?" however his mouth moved more quickly than his brain did and he wanted to slap his hand to his face for making that faux pah. Korra didn't seem to mind, though. He heard a soft giggle come from her and she turned to him again, arms still slightly raised and crystal blue eyes sparkling in a happiness he wasn't so sure he'd seen before.

"I'm a waterbender. I love standing in the rain," she only said. Yet again, she said it as if it was completely obvious and he just stared at her, unknowing of what exactly to do now. Korra stared at him, all the life and spark of the world encased in her eyes, and he just stood there, staring back at her, unknowing of what to say or do.

"Well I'm a firebender and I don't particularly like standing in fire," he finally muttered, hand scratching the back of his head as he looked down in embarrassment. He was rewarded by her soft laugh again and something about that laugh drove a javelin into his heart. He looked up at her again, so entranced by something as simple as the rain, something so natural but so exciting to her. He felt another pain in his heart. "I should get back to bed," Mako said softly.

"Are you okay?" Korra turned to him, her blue eyes concerned. Something about that stare, the stare she'd always given him when he was angry or sad or upset, it broke him again. He wanted to clutch at his heart, but he willed himself to stay tall and give her that slight smile he always gave, trying to make it seem like everything was alright when everything was wrong.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" he kept smiling at her and the edge of her lips turned down and her eyes watched him warily. "You should get to bed too, you know. Beifong won't be very happy if she finds out that you were trampling around the campsite for the outlaws to see you," Mako didn't purposely try to make his voice rough and commanding, but Korra's eyes were hurt and she only nodded. He nodded back to her and turned promptly away, going back to his tent sheltered by a rock Bolin had formed.

Korra watched him go silently before making a brash decision. She didn't know what was wrong with him, but she knew confronting him was really the only way to get anything out of him. Setting her jaw in determination, she trekked her way through the pouring rain to his tent, where she didn't even announce herself before climbing in.

"Korra, what—"

"What's up, Mako. Why are you acting so weird? I thought things were finally getting back to normal and then you go ahead and act all strange again," Korra challenged him to give her one of his bullshit answers. She watched him, judging his every reaction, when lightning lit up the sky, as if the elements could detect her upset.

"What are you talking about?" Mako tried his very best to skirt the subject, but she didn't look even mildly deterred. She'd come in here for one reason and she was more than hellbent on getting what she wanted. Ever since they'd left the metal clan, Mako had been acting more protective and as if he needed to stay by her side every moment of every day. It was enough to drive everyone insane.

"Ever since we left the metal clan, you've been driving everyone else insane! Beifong didn't care if I was out in the rain, she actually saw me. It was just you being overprotective again, Mako. All I want to know is why," Korra didn't have room to stand in his tent, or else she would have stood and crossed her arms, staring down at him, as if condescending, though she knew she didn't have one condescending bone in her body.

"No I haven't, that's how I've always acted," he was literally right back to the bullshit answers. Korra sighed, going to work on bending the water off of her clothes and throwing it outside with the other puddles and mud. She wasn't keen on leaving Mako's tent anytime soon, especially because he legitimately seemed incapable of giving her straight answers, but wet clothes were incredibly uncomfortable. "And will you cover up, or something!" Mako's face was red hot as he threw a shirt of his at Korra.

"What, are you embarrassed to see me in my bindings?" she shot at him, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "I don't know what the big problem is, all the waterbenders in these parts do it. I mean, do you really want to get all your clothes wet while you're standing in the ocean or a lake? I certainly don't." Korra honestly hadn't thought much about it when she heard the rain start to fall outside of her tent. She'd merely risen in the clothes she'd had on and stood in the middle of their campsite, feeling the rain on her skin.

"Well, you know, I haven't exactly seen you in your bindings before," Mako had successfully avoided the subject at hand, though now he simply crossed his arms over his chest and looked away from Korra, somewhat too afraid to look into her eyes. Korra didn't say anything, merely pulled his shirt over her head and settled it on her hips, where it was long enough to fall.

"Happy now? Can we actually talk?" Mako spared a glance up at her, and relief filled his shoulders. He nodded. "What's wrong? Why are you acting all protective again?" she asked softly, trying to make light of the entire situation. She didn't know what he wanted and she didn't know what she wanted, either.

"I don't want you taken away again," he said, looking away again. He was never one to understand his feelings and he was never one to be able to talk openly to anyone about it. He wanted to tell her that they made a big mistake and they should have never broken up, because seeing her slung over that man's arm was the most terrifying thing he'd ever experienced and he never wanted her put in that situation again.

"That doesn't explain anything. I can take care of myself," she challenged him, crossing her arms over her chest again. Mako looked at her and he started, his face turning red. This was worse, if possible. Whatever genetic thing guys have when they see girls in their clothes clicked in his mind and he couldn't take his eyes off of her now. Maybe it was the fact she seemed positively swamped in his shirt or maybe it was the fact she seemed like the most attractive thing in the world when she was like that.

"I know, but I can still worry," he muttered.

"No you can't, Bolin doesn't even act like this! He was worried, sure, but he isn't breathing down my neck every single day, making sure I'm following 'the rules' and making sure I'm stuck in that little box that I've been stuck inside since I was four years old!" the fire was in Korra's eyes, making Mako feel angry as well. He could worry about her if he wanted.

"I just want to make sure you're safe, like everyone else! What's the big deal?" They kept their voices hushed, they didn't want to wake up everyone else in the campsite. He thrust his fingers into his hair, leaning his elbows on his knees, praying that he would stop making outbursts like that. It was only going to make her more angry.

"You're just taking it a little too far, Mako," her voice was harsh and low as she began to get up, out of the tent and back into the pouring rain. She wasn't getting anything out of him and she knew it. If Mako didn't want to talk, hell if she could actually get him to admit anything to her.

"How can I take it too far?" Mako lunged forward and grabbed at her wrist, pulling her back down into the tent. Korra yelped in surprise and fell hard on her back, staring up at him. "Nothing's too far," he said, his amber eyes flickering in some kind of anger, something she couldn't quite identify. "If you don't end up dead or taken away from me at the end of the day, it isn't too far," his voice was harsh and she flinched slightly, not knowing the depths of his emotions. He had her trapped underneath his body, daring her to try and get up.

Korra didn't say anything, stunned into silence by his sudden outburst and the sudden movement he had taken when he pulled her back into the tent. The warring emotions that had been inside him for weeks came to the surface now, swirling in his eyes and making his grip on her wrist tightened. He didn't know what these emotions were at the moment, they were mostly just fueling his anger. He didn't realize the way he'd said his words before and Korra's eyes were completely shocked.

"If I can keep you by my side for another day, it isn't too far," he continued his monologue, the unknown feelings pushing him, ripping the words from his throat before he had time to think about them. If he'd had the time, he would have realized what he was saying and would have stopped himself because he shouldn't be saying these things to her. "I can't let you get taken away from me again," he said desperately, trying to make her understand. "I can't go crazy trying to find you again."

"Mako," her soft voice made him look down at her, noticing for the first time that he had her pinned underneath him. He didn't move. He stared at her, words no longer coming to him, no longer ripping themselves from his throat in rapid abundance. He didn't actually know what to do now, but she was smiling. Then he was moving and her arms were around his neck and his lips connected with hers and he felt himself fall into the familiar feeling he'd never think he'd be able to feel again.

"Korra," he whispered, pulling away from her, leaning his forehead on hers. She closed her eyes for a moment, reveling in the feeling, knowing it might not last long. She knew Mako would pull away and curse himself, he would tell her that he didn't love her anymore and she'd run out of his tent and hide in hers until daybreak hit.

"Um, I should get going, huh?" she asked softly, shakily, an easy smile sliding onto her face though it wasn't so easy to pull off. Mako looked at her, his eyes hurt, as though asking why. His hands didn't move from beside her head and his body didn't pull itself off of her. She was slightly confused and slightly taken aback.

"Stay here tonight," he said. He didn't actually understand why he said it. He could have said anything else to her, but that just had to come out of his mouth. He mentally prepared himself for her to put him down, to reject him, because he was just her pathetic ex-boyfriend, tramping around with her and her friends on their important mission to find the other airbenders.

"Okay."

His eyes widened and he let himself be pushed back slightly. Korra sat up, her eyes watching him, waiting for him to say something. Mako grabbed her wrist again and laid down, pulling her on top of him. Korra went easily enough, finding her comfort on his chest, settling into the crook of his arm. He found that she always knew the perfect place to lay so he was always comfortable.

"What happens in the morning?" her soft voice said. He could hear that she was tired, almost to the point she couldn't keep her eyes open. He could always tell those things. The way she talked and the tone of her voice always tipped him off. Mako laid his head back, relaxing, dwelling a little too much on her words.

"Whatever you want to happen," he answered back, just as softly. He wasn't one to get back with his ex-girlfriends, but—wait, he was one to get back with his ex-girlfriends. He didn't know if this was a good idea or not. If he should actually go down with this and try to make it work between them again. He just knew that his over-protectiveness came from wanting to be close to her again and missing her touch and her voice and even how she kissed him.

"Okay," Korra said, burying her face into his chest. She wanted it to work this time, but how could it possibly? She didn't let the tears come, she wouldn't let them. If she did, Mako would know and she didn't want him to know she was particularly torn up about this. She felt Mako's hand under her chin, lifting it, making her look at him. He shifted slightly, making it more comfortable to lean down and kiss her again, slowly. It took her breath away and intoxicated her, making it hard to breathe.

Mako stroked her jawline, bringing her closer and kissing her deeper. He licked along her bottom lip and she let him into her mouth, though her tongue darted out to meet his and she wouldn't let him win the battle so easily. He found himself losing and she pushed herself up to get a better angle, now straddling him. He didn't think about their compromising position, only the fact that she didn't stop kissing him and he was in heaven. His hands were around her waist now, pulling her against him, feeling every curve and dip she had to offer.

Pulling his shirt over her head, he discarded it off to the side and pulled her back against him, reveling now in the bare skin that was pressed to his torso. His hands didn't wander much, only to grasp at her waist and ghost over her stomach. She could feel that he was getting aroused and, knowing only too well what he liked, pushed her hips against him. She was rewarded with a deep grunt and his fingers tightened on her waist. He liked what she did. She rolled her hips again and he groaned, his fingers now digging into her hips and guiding her against him.

"This can't keep happening," Korra said breathlessly while he buried his mouth in her neck, going to work on her bindings. He gently nipped at a particularly sensitive stop and she let out a soft moan, pushing her breasts against him. He still worked at her bindings as he nipped and sucked gently.

"You can make me stop," he whispered against her skin. She was always allowed to tell him to stop. Korra sighed, but didn't push him off of her, her breath coming in quick gasps when he finally let the bindings fall to the floor, his hand already on her left breast.

"Don't," she said in a breathless whisper, her hands pushing their way into his short locks, tugging him closer. His mouth ghosted over her collarbone and down to her chest, giving attention to her other breast. He latched onto her nipple and sucked while he pinched the other, earning him a soft whimper. Her fingers tightened in his hair and he pulled away from her body to connect their lips again, kissing her harder than before.

"We should stop," he said against her lips, his hands latched around her waist. Their eyes were closed and breathing harsh. Korra only nodded, but she didn't pull away from him, almost too caught up in the moment to really think. Her hands drifted from his hair and rested on his shoulders.

"We should," she whispered back before she surged forward and connected their lips again. He kissed her back, pulling her tighter against him as her hands drifted down to grasp at the hem of his shirt, pulling it up until he lifted his arms and let her pull it off, her hands immediately smoothing down his torso. He went to work on her lower bindings, somewhat distracted by her lips on his neck. She nipped slightly, a little harder than he would have liked to be honest, at a sensitive spot and his hands stopped for a moment before he went back to work.

Finally, they fell away and he was able to move his hands around her ass and squeeze, lifting her to where he wanted her. A soft whimper escaped her as he pushed up against her, brushing his arousal against her. Her hands worked on his pants and before long he had to let her shift off of him so he could push them off. Pulling her onto his lap, he wouldn't let her face him, instead kissing her neck and allowing his hands to explore her.

"Mako," it was a soft whisper, a near touch of breath close to his ear. She felt him smile as he sucked lightly on her neck, allowing his right hand to drift downwards. She arched when he found that little bundle of nerves and began to lightly tease her, enjoying the soft whimpers and light mewls she rewarded him. "Stop teasing," she was trying her hardest to be quiet.

"Yes, ma'am," he breathed against her neck, plunging his middle finger into her heat, enjoying how her back arched and a soundless gasp left her throat. He found her sweet spot on her neck and attacked it, nipping and sucking, his fingers teasing her nipples at irregular intervals as he pushed his fingers into her rapidly. She was bucking up to him, unable to keep still, her breaths coming in short, unrestrained gasps, trying to keep herself as silent as she could. Mako's hand left her breasts to wrap around her waist, holding her tightly against him, stalling her movements. A soft whine began at the back of her throat, the pleasure so much more intense now that she couldn't move.

"Fuck, Mako," her voice had increased slightly and he hushed her, not wanting anyone else to hear. Her hands rose to grab his shoulders, fingertips digging into his skin, that desperate whine still in the back of her throat. He knew he was driving her crazy and he loved it, watching her hips attempt to move to no avail.

"Do you want something?" he asked softly, still mauling her sweet spot. Korra only nodded, afraid to open her mouth lest she let out a noise louder than it should be. Mako spun her around and she whimpered at the loss of pleasure. He pulled her into a kiss, slowly pushing her down into his bedding, finding a place between her legs. He kissed her as he pushed into her, as he always did, and a soft whine escaped her only to be swallowed by him.

"Mako," she whimpered, her arms winding around his neck to allow her nails to dig into his shoulders. He began moving, pushing deeply into her, setting a slightly fast pace. Her arms tightened around him every time he pushed in, her nails clawing into him as she tried to keep control of her volume, her breaths coming in short, almost soundless gasps, and her slight moans swallowed by his mouth.

"You ready?" his voice came out strangled, attempting to reign in his control. At Korra's nod, he raised his pace, pushing into her as hard and as fast as he could. She liked it slightly rough and he couldn't help but give it to her, his arms holding onto her waist and face buried into her neck as he pushed into her. She was still trying her best to be silent, her eyes squeezed shut and the moans that escaped her were only high-pitched whimpers, too soft for anyone to hear.

"Come on, Mako," he heard her whimper. He pushed away from her and flipped her over. She immediately got the gist, pushing herself up on her hands and knees. She let a long whine as he entered her, only to be replaced with soft whimpers as he began to plunge into her again and again, making her lose her mind as he did. His hands clutched at her hips, keeping her in place as he pushed ferociously into her, watching her face twist in pleasure.

He grunted, knowing he wasn't going to hold on much longer, but it seemed she wasn't going to either. Her muscles had begun to squeeze him, and he lost all control, pushing into her like an animal. Korra bit her lip, trying to muffle her moans as she felt herself release, her body turned to jelly as she collapsed. Mako pushed into her a few more times before he pulled out and deposited his seed on her lower back. He laid down next to her after a moment.

Korra raised herself on shaky arms and waterbended the mess away before laying back down. She, nor Mako, made any move to get closer to the other. "We should really stop," Korra said softly, feeling Mako's hand drift over her lower back to her stomach, pulling her snugly against his front. He wrapped his other arm around her, tangling himself in her.

"We should," he agreed, as she settled into the most comfortable place. No one else could beat how well she fit into his arms. All he could think was that she was his, only his, and no one else could have her. He knew he shouldn't think such things, but he couldn't help himself. He pulled himself up slightly and pressed his lips against hers again.

"Will we?"

"No."

Because, although their relationship was messed up and complicated, they still belonged to each other, and no one else. Mako whispered soft words into Korra's ear, to which she responded with the smile that he most adored on her face. They settled into a peaceful sleep, not even realizing that the rain had stopped.


End file.
